Happiness From Within...
by Sd-Fan
Summary: A Tsukushi X Tsukasa fic! What if Tsukushi still hasn't confessed her feelings towards Tsukasa yet? What would Tsukasa plan to do in order to make Tsukushi say it all out about her feelings towards him? Read & review!
1. Happiness From Within (Part 1)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Happiness From Within…(part 1)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah , juz the same old borin thing that everyone would write…..ya noe^,tat I don't own the characters of HYD….^^;…..wish they were mine….LOL  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ohayo! Tsukushi-chan!"  
  
  
  
Sukushi turned around to see her best friend, Yuuki, running towards her…..  
  
  
  
'Hey ,you don't look too good today…..are ya ok tsukushi?:  
  
  
  
"UM…yeah…..I'm ok…."  
  
  
  
** Flash Back **  
  
  
  
"Doumyouji?Ah….watcha doing here?…."  
  
  
  
Doumyouji: "Why do you always try to avoid me?…why can't you accept me?"  
  
  
  
Makino:" Um….ah…………."  
  
  
  
Makino was at a loss for words….she could see that Doumyouji was deeply hurt just by looking at his eyes…..the pain…..the sorrow that had hit him day and day when he failed to get her to accept him….  
  
Doumyouji:" Just tell me the reason why! Just why can't you just accept me?! Whats so bad about me that you just cant accept ? Please…..tell me why!"  
  
Makino:"I…I….."  
  
Doumyouji said no more and pulled her into his arms once again ,and began to kiss her once more…..just like he always did….  
  
Makino was at that moment, lost in his arms ,feeling his warmth all around her……  
  
/**No!…..I must not….we must not…..we belong to different worlds…this wont work!…**/  
  
Makino Pulled herself away from him …  
  
Makino: "Please……stop…I'm very sorry….but you should remember that you belong to shigeru-chan now….so please!"  
  
After saying that,Makino ran off…..leaving Doumyouji,depressed and disappointed….behind…..  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Makino face changed to that gloomy face of hers once again  
  
"That'll be the end….I hope……this would be best….."  
  
After saying that to herself,Makino let out a faint smile…..  
  
"Maybe he'll get over me after some time….."  
  
Makino said softly to herself,then,she walked up the stairs to where her class was located together with Yuuki….  
  
As she opened the classroom door,she heard a familiar voice….  
  
/**could it be that the class was up to something again?Oh my…..I hate this class!…but…what's this familiar voice?…..**/  
  
"Tsukushi….."  
  
  
  
It was……Domyouji! What was he doing in her classroom? What was he planning to do? Could it be another of his childish acts like bribing other schoolmates or her classmates to do those nasty things to her again?At the thought of it,she was disgusted by it….  
  
"Tsukishi!"  
  
Makino:"Ya?what?!"  
  
Doumyouji:"I'm gonna make this clear to you once and for all….ok?"  
  
Makino:….  
  
Doumyouji: "Tsukishi…..I want ya to understand that,no matter what….no matter where ya go,I'll be with you! And if you are to run away from me….you should know that I'll be chasing after you….till the end of time….until you accept me…..you understand?"  
  
Makino:"…..eh?"  
  
Doumyouji: Tsukushi….I love you! And there's no more space in my heart for that monkey head Shigeru k! If I wanna choose a fiancé,I'd choose you……you understand?!"  
  
Makino:"Dou….Doumyouji……"  
  
Makino blushed……but she suddenly spoke up….  
  
Makino: "Doumyouji! Control yourself! You should know that you're now the fiancé of shigeru-chan! And I don't wanna spoil her happiness just like that…..besides….I….  
  
I…."  
  
A sad and discouraging face fell upon makino's face…..  
  
Makino: "…..I don't have feelings for you……"  
  
Doumyouji's face suddenly darkened….  
  
Doumyouji: "Makino Tsukushi! Why do you have hide your feelings all the time like this?!I know that you do love me too….don't you?!Come on! I don't care if I hurt the feelings of that monkey,I just want to…stay…ith the woman I love the most in my entire life…."  
  
Makino was shocked….he…actually said that in front of so many people…..not caring for his status at all!……  
  
Doumyouji took Makino by her hand and pulled her into his arms again…embracing her tenderly….letting her feel his warmth…..and finally,leant down to kiss her again….  
  
/*Those eyes….are…so….truthful….and…beautiful….and…and…I cant….cant…resist them….*/  
  
The two of them laid in that position for almost a minute….before letting go….  
  
Doumyouji: "Makino….please….try to accept me….ok?I'll be waiting for your answer….after school…..at the main gate…..see ya there….bye"  
  
After saying those words,Doumyouji ran off into the hallway…..  
  
  
  
~*~*End Of Chapt 1 *~*~ 


	2. Happiness From Within (Part 2)

Happiness From Within…(Part 2)  
  
After that incident,Tsukushi had been thinking and wondering the whole day….  
  
Wether she was to accept him or not to….the images of him just simply kept crowding her mind and it seemed that she had no other way out but to accept him….she had realized one thing that day….and it was that she had to follow her heart….and give it to the person that deserved to get it….in other words….Domyouji…..  
  
Tsukushi: Yeah….that's right…I think I'll give this a little try….  
  
After whispering that,she hopped off elegantly and walked to the bridge to enjoy the scenery…..  
  
Tsukushi: He's quite a nice guy actually…and he also has some gentle points right….so I guess it would be ok for me to accept him I guess…and love…..it has to be selfish isn't it?….I hope Shigure-chan wouldn't hate me for this…..  
  
***Later after school…***  
  
Domyouji: Hey! What took you so long?!Baka….  
  
Tsukishi: Hey! You were the one who came here to wait earlier!  
  
Domyouji: Yeah Yeah! Baka! And I expected you to come earlier too!  
  
Tsukushi: OKOK! So its my fault! You happy now?!  
  
Domyouji: Anyway….  
  
Tsukushi: ….your just so stubborn and petty at times!!…  
  
Domyouji: Can ya shutup and pleeaase tell me your decision?So are ya gonna accept  
  
accept me or not?  
  
  
  
Tsukushi: Well,……the answer is….  
  
Domyouji was really nervous at that very moment….he could no longer take it if Tsukushi was to reject him again….his heart would ache even more than ever…getting rejected by the girl he loved for so long for soo many times….  
  
Tsukushi: Yes….I'll give this a try….  
  
Domyouji could not believe his ears…..his wish he'd longed for had come true…after so many attempts of asking her if she could accept him and give him a chance….  
  
Domyouji: I…I…..I'm overjoyed….thank you…  
  
Domyouji felt his tears suddenly falling from his eyes….he was just too happy that this is finally happening to him….the girl he loved had finally accepted him!  
  
Domyouji: I love ya….and I'll love ya forever! Until the world ends…..I'll still continue to love ya…..cherish ya…..in my arms….  
  
By saying that,Domyouji pulled Tsukushi right into his arms,feeling her warmth once again….caressing her gently….giving her all the loved he had for her….  
  
Tsukushi: Do you mean what you just said?….  
  
Tsukushi blushed in his arms ,but at the same time,she felt really good in the arms of the man she had loved all this time…  
  
Domyouji: Yeah…..I'll love you till the end of time! Forever….  
  
Hearing that,Tsukushi lifted her arms and brought it around Domyouji's waist,pulling him even closer to him…..hugging him back…..  
  
That wa the happiest day of their lives….and they were sure that,this moment would last for a lifetime…in their hearts,……forever …..  
  
And ….they had received their happiness at last…..the happiness from within…..  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Well…..that's the end of chapt 2….^^……so how's it? Isn't it juz sweet?LOL  
  
Well, for your information…..maybe I'll continue writing this story…..anyway, that's it for now ^_~…..byee…And Don't 4get 2 Review! Thanks! 


End file.
